Just Keeps Getting Better
by hpluv3r
Summary: Naturally, things never seem to work out for Harry Potter. Getting kicked out from the Dursley's is one thing...but then, it just keeps getting better! His situation does not improve as he is moved to yet another house of people resenting him.
1. And so it starts

To say Harry was currently unhappy would have been a major understatement. And how could it not be, when one is forced to stay in a house with people who were considered far from friendly. Ok, so the Dursleys had kicked him out…it's not as though no one saw it coming. Though, what they did not expect was for The Dark Lord's death eaters to be on the scene at the very second in which the blood wards failed to hold.

Severus Snape had been at Hogwarts at this time. He had just walked into the headmaster's office when his mark began to burn fiercely. His face revealed no sign of the pain he was feeling, as he briskly explained to the headmaster that this meeting of theirs would need to be postponed. As he turned, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, still not accustomed to such contact with others. Looking at the headmaster, the urgent look etched into his face kept Severus from objecting.

"Severus, the wards have failed. We must go immediately," said the headmaster. Snape did not feel the need to ask which wards Albus was speaking of. The potions master just looked on in confusion. "I must go with the Dark Lord, Albus. I am being called. To not go will scream of deceit." Severus replied stoically. Albus' reply was rushed, his words nearly blending together in his haste. "Consider your spying done Severus! You cannot tell me he was not suspicious after your last meeting! Lucius tells me that your version of the story was quite restrained. Now we _must go!_" he said insistently.

Barely holding back a groan of pain, Severus replied "No. I will go, but with the Dark Lord. Even if this will be the last time. We must be sure before I suddenly reveal my loyalties, we cannot afford to have it any other way. I have my portkey Albus! Do not worry over me.", and he was gone. Albus looked on in sorrow, before apparating way, only thinking of how much he had failed his young potions master.

Finally reaching the gates of Hogwarts, Severus apparated to the Dark Lord's side. He just as soon heard a "crucio!" being shouted, and tensed, only to realize that the curse was not intended for him. He turned to see Goyle quaking on the floor beside him. The Dark Lord must not have noticed him as he shouted for them to move, that they had no time to waste. Severus was the only one to remain unsurprised as they heard their destination. Number Four, Privet Drive.

Albus looked around at the scene before him. There were already quite a few casualties, left abandoned on the floor as the attack raged around them. From the corner of his eye, he saw Remus Lupin attempting to follow a death eater into the house, not realizing the Macnair was on his tail. Stunning the man, the headmaster made sure that the fight was in their favour before he sped into the house after Remus. The first thing he saw was Lupin holding the masked man at wand point. His mask was then ripped off to reveal the face of, not a man as he initially thought, but Bellatrix Lestrange. She stared at them, her maniacal laugh rising above the sounds of onslaught outside. She screamed, "You're too late! The boy is gone by now! Dead Probably! I hope not…. I need a chance…" Whatever she said was interrupted as Dumbledore stunned her, a few seconds after her nose had been broken at the hands of Lupin. Dumbledore quickly pressed a portkey into her hand, not risking her escape. He was sure it would cause them quite a shock at the ministry when her body was suddenly dropped in on them. He could only hope that they were in the middle on intense meeting.

Only then did Dumbledore notice the body of Vernon Dursley slumped on the stairs behind him. The man was clearly dead, his neck broken and blood staining the carpet beneath him. A shotgun was still held loosely in his grip. Albus felt sorrow for the man, assuming that he was only trying to protect his nephew. Remus paid no attention to any of it as he rushed his way up the stairs, stepping over Vernon's body in the process, and reaching the door containing the many padlocks. They opened it quickly, only to find the room empty. Harry Potter was gone.

Should I continue this? Please review….opinions are very much needed. I promise longer chapters if I continue!!!


	2. We have it out for each other

Rushing to open the various padlocks on the door, Snape barely spared a glance at the form that he had knocked over in his haste. No one told Potter to stand behind the door. How the boy managed to stay put in such a situation was beyond him. Perhaps he finally started to grow a brain, or maybe the padlocks had something to do with it. But then surely the boy had his wand.

Realizing the more important matters at hand, Snape approached the bar-clad window and cautiously glanced outside before he shut the shades. He didn't bother closing the door since he had put Bellatrix on watch downstairs. She was sure to keep any death eater well away. The only problem would be if the Dark Lord himself came in, not that a door would stop him. Finding Snape in there with the boy would not bode well for the Potions master.

He made his way towards Potter, grabbing his shoulder and causing him to start. He covered the boy's mouth with one hand, and ripped the stitching of his robes open with the other, pulling out a portkey from the hidden pocket. He immediately placed the small phoenix pendent into Potter's hand, oblivious to the struggling boy, and they were soon whisked away to the unknown location.

-

Albus nursed his broken arm close to his chest, Lupin panted beside him. Battling six on two was not exactly and easy feat, even for the ever powerful wizard. On a good note, though, he was no longer as concerned over Harry's disappearance.

He had felt the breach of wards in the Order's safe house right before the masked wizards oh-so-kindly attempted to sneak up behind them. The breach revealed, from the portkey, that the visitors were Severus and an unknown passenger.

That must have been Harry, Severus would not find it vital enough to take anyone else there. This theory was still not enough to quell Remus' fear, however. His first priority was Harry, and he told Dumbledore as much. He was about to portkey to the safe house when the Headmaster suggested that he himself go, saying that he had things to explain to Harry anyhow.

"The battle is nearly over, the dark is beginning to flee, we have more then enough men to finish this, though if you need me, you know where I will be." he said.

Remus nodded reluctantly before heading back to the battle outside as Dumbledore apparated away.

-

Voldemort looked around quietly, observing the battle about him. Why must his followers be such _idiots_? The brainless fools were allowing Dumbledore's fools to get the best of them! And where the bloody hell were the six he had sent to get the boy? So help them all if they too, were outwitted. The Dark Lord continuously surveyed the crowd for Snape, with no luck. He needed the man to go get Potter! Surely _he_ would be able to get the boy from beneath the old fool's nose. But Snape wasn't there. Voldemort quickly found the next best, Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy!! Go gettt Potter," he said with his snakelike voice.

"Of course, my lord," Lucius replied, slightly bowing his head before quickly walking to the house.

Lucius walked quickly, thinking of what he could say after conforming that the boy in quest was no longer present. Not five minutes later a reluctant Malfoy once again stood before the dark wizard, empty handed.

"Well!.." the Dark Lord said impatiently.

Lucius, head remaining bowed, told his lord the news in which no one would wish to be bearer of.

"The boy is gone..my lord. The six you sent to get him are bound and unconscious." Lucius said stoically. That didn't last however, as Voldemort shouted "crucio!" at him, anger ill-concealed . Not ten seconds later, Snape unexpectedly appeared behind the Dark Lord, drawing his attention and giving Lucius a reprieve.

"My Lordd.." Snape attempts, before he is the one withering in pain at Voldemort's feet. "Severuss!! Where have you been? You dare to ignore my call?! Explain yourself!" Snape is once again under the effects of the Cruciatus even before he is given a chance to speak. Lucius could not help but be happy at Snape's timing, since he was no longer the target of Voldemort's wrath.

"My Lord….I..I am unable to explain with the our current company." Snape says, barely repressing a pain-filled stutter.

The Dark Lord angrily pulls Snape to his feet, apparating them both away. Lucius is gone not two seconds later, the Death eaters disappearing one by one after them, the order members left alone in the night.

-

Harry, now fully aware, wrenched Snape's hand away from his mouth.

"What the bloody hell.." he started to rage, before being interrupted by Snape.

"I do not have time for your theatrics Potter. Do not attempt to leave this residence, as you will find yourself unable to, and in great pain. There has been an attack at your residence, you will be safe here for the time being. Attempt contact with no one, Potter. You shall be enlightened later." Snape gave the boy no chance to reply before he apparated away.

Harry continued to stare at the spot where Snape had been, his mind muddled. He had known there was an attack, the whole could have heard that racket. It frustrated him to no end, being stuck in that room while everyone was out there battling. It was just like his uncle to tell him he was kicked out and then lock him in… _probably force of habit though, _he thought. Maybe Vernon had been serious that time, hence the wards failing. Personally, Harry had never been happier. The headmaster would no longer have an excuse to leave him at the Dursleys. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore would, for some reason, send him back regardless.

Deciding to worry about that later, he surveyed his surroundings, surprised at what he saw. _There is no way that the greasy git lives here_, he thought. First off, the house was very, very big… gigantic even, like a mansion. There must have been at least fifteen different doors, and this was only the first story. The floor was made of dark wood, and mostly covered with thick, soft rugs of earthy colors. There was a huge fireplace, unlit, and with no floo powder on the mantle, he added subconsciously. He moved to open the door closest to him, only to discover it locked, to his disappointment. This prompted him to notice his lack of a wand. Damn his uncle for leaving him virtually defenseless. He hated the feeling it gave him, like a part of him was missing. Knowing he could do nothing about it until someone came for him, he reached for the second door. Peering inside, he saw that it led to a huge kitchen. The thought of food brought on his hunger full force. He hadn't eaten for…what? Two days?

Though he had his doubts about this place being Snape's before, now he was nearly positive. It was way too….muggle! He opened the fridge to find it stocked full with food. He didn't know what he had expected, maybe dozens of creepy potions ingredients in glass jars. Opening the freezer next, he was happy to see that it contained ice cream! He immediately fished it out from behind the other items and searched the draws for a spoon. He was about to take the first bite when survival instincts kicked in. Maybe Snape had meant for him to do this. Maybe the git had expected him to eat and die from it. He mournfully place the ice cream back in the freezer, a very hard thing to do. It was even cookies and cream, his favourite. The fact that it was the only fun flavor he ever tried was besides the point. He couldn't wait until someone came.

Harry silently prayed that it wouldn't be Snape, not that luck had really been with him lately. Leaving the kitchen, He found the next four doors locked, before finally opening one that led to a library, if one could call it that. It wasn't that big, though it had many books crammed into it. The room looked more like a really large study, a desk in the corner and the only windows being high up, towards the ceiling. The smell of old books and dust reminded him of an attic. It didn't seem like people visited this room very much. Harry flipped the switch he found by the door and walked in. After finding what seemed to be an interesting defense book, he went back out to the living room area, took a seat on the soft brown leather sofa, and settled in for the wait ahead of him.

-

Once again at Privet drive, Snape realized the gravity of his mistake. He should have given more thought to this. He relentlessly berated himself for being caught so off guard. First off, his apparition point was horribly placed, the Dark Lord not five feet away from him. He barely received a chance to speak before being under the torture of the cruciatus. His breathing was erratic as he attempted to listen to what the Dark Lord had to say. Snape needed to come up with an explanation, and fast. The first thing to come to his mind was that he could not speak in the presence of the light side. He said this and found himself pulled to his feet to be apparated away.

He does not even need to look around, the change in the atmosphere was enough to tell the Potions Master that they were back at the Dark Lord's hideaway. Voldemort roughly let him go, expecting him to launch into explanation. And that he did.

"My lord, the fool Dumbledore had expected me to reinforce the wards at Hogwarts." he sneered. "He honestly expected me to put all of my stamina into them. I came as soon as I could, my Lord, without raising suspicion." Snape held his breath, the excuse sounded corny, even to his own ears.

He really had given everything into reinforcing the wards, but only until he was called and Potter's safety was on the line. To his relief and caution the Dark Lord only nodded before continuing to verbally flay Snape over the boy's escape. Quite a while later an exhausted and sore Snape apparated away to the safety of his homes, unwilling to leave them for the rest of the day… and week if he could afford it.

-

The headmaster's sudden appearance was Harry's third major shock of the day. Only this time, he had been sleeping and nearly fell of the sofa in his distress. The defense book landed forgotten at his feet, and his eyes clouded with confusion as he stared at Dumbledore.

"Ah, hello Harry!" Dumbledore spoke first, his falsely cheerful voice evident.

"Sir." Harry nodded.

"Well sit down, sit down. We have quite a bit to discuss. I believe you have a few questions for me, my boy?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully before speaking. "Um..well…maybe if you would start from the beginning..sir." he said, suddenly realizing he had no idea what was going on.

"Of course," the headmaster replied, before relaying to Harry exactly what had occurred. He explained, in detail, everything but the death of Harry's uncle.

Harry took a few seconds to process everything before finally asking, "So… the food here is completely edible, right?"

Dumbledore laughed after confirming that statement. It didn't take him long to sober, however.

"There is one detail I have not yet mentioned, Harry." he said, eyes dimming. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but removed it after he felt the boy tense.

Harry couldn't help this reaction to the Headmaster's gesture. He still had mixed feelings over him. The man would not even bare to look at him last year. To have this sudden change was unsettling. His mind was at war with itself, as he continued to debate whether the headmaster truly cared about him or not.

He looked up Dumbledore abruptly, staring right above the piercing blue eyes. He waited patiently for Dumbledore to speak, stomach churning due to his feeling that the news would not be good.

"It seems that we had a…victim of battle today, Harry. While it is good news that so few were injured, I understand that this is no less easier to bare."

_Oh Merlin, not another one, _Harry thought helplessly, wish that the headmaster would just be out with it.

"Your Uncle, it seems, has been caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. Threatening a wizard was foolish on his part. I am afraid that he has passed on, Harry." Dumbledore said sadly.

Oh. Well that wasn't what he had expected, Harry thought. Not that it wasn't bad news. It was another death that he was accountable for, after all. Harry felt the anger creeping up from his chest.

If the bloody oaf hadn't locked him up, maybe he could have prevented this from happening! But no, his uncle would rather die then have to ask his nephew for help, Harry thought bitterly.

Dumbledore observed with no little surprise that the boy's eyes had taken on a steely tone. That was not the reaction he had been expecting. Harry had always worn his heart on his sleeve, to be able to close off his emotions so abruptly seemed to be a great accomplishment, in the ancient wizard's eyes. The boy refused to even look him in the eyes. Harry was well aware of what he was doing, the headmaster was sure of it.

He silently cheered to himself that Occlumency would be that much more possible for the boy to accomplish now. Albus shoved down at the slight guilt he felt. They were living in hard times, and to have the boy toughen up would be prudent. Sacrifices have to be made, after all. He loved the boy like his own son, but to direct this war with any such emotion could lead to dire results, he has learned that the difficult way.

"Are you okay, Harry?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Fine, sir… if I could just lie down a bit?" Harry replied, implying his desire to be alone.

Albus pointed to the stairs. "The first room on your right should be a vacant bedroom. you may reside there for your stay."

Harry nodded and was about to leave when the headmaster called him back.

"Harry, do you need your things to be brought here?"

Harry hesitated before answering "There's a loose floorboard under the bed in my room. I need everything from beneath that, Hedwig's cage is on the desk, and… I had my wand taken…. I'm not really sure what he did with it, it might be in the cupboard under the stairs… or maybe buried in the backyard somewhere."

Dumbledore nodded, not even bothering to ask why.

"And the rest of your things…"

Burned… I'll be needing to get them from Diagon Alley soon, if I am to do my homework."

Again, Dumbledore nodded.

-

DAY 2 12:55PM

Somewhere deep into the realms of the wizarding world, Voldemort sat deeply in thought, paying no attention to the stuttering Pettigrew that stood beside him. His thoughts were still on Severus. His excuse has been plausible enough. But then one never can never trust a spy, especially one as skilled as his potions master. Oh, he never had reason to question the wizard's loyalties before… but it seemed like the perfect time reinforce them.

-

Severus scowled, angrily banishing away his third attempt at a potion which would make you impervious to the effects of cruciatus curse. At this rate he would have no usable cauldrons left. _If only the gold cauldrons weren't so damn expensive, then I would be having this problem, _he thought.

Living on a teacher's salary should be enough of a reason to have his supplies given to him free of charge. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He was going to call it quits for the day, his mind was not focused enough to be attempting to create entirely new potions. It was also the first of August, meaning that he would need to start making potions for Poppy soon.

Suddenly, for the second time in two days, his mark started to burn fiercely. Knowing it definitely wasn't his week, Snape went to get his robes before he apparated to _his master's _side. Taking his place in the inner circle, he realized quite a few of the new recruits were missing.

He knew they would be either in Azkaban or dead, by the light's hands or the Dark Lord's. The only person missing from the inner circle was Bellatrix.

"Severus!" the Dark Lord said sharply, knocking the potions master out of his reverie.

"I have a task for you." he continued.

"Yes, my lord?" Severus replied, curiosity getting the better of him.

The Dark Lord continued to stare at him with black, bottomless eyes that screamed of evil and abnormality. The potions master suddenly felt very naked beneath the gaze, as though Voldemort was stripping him of his carefully constructed barriers as though they were paper.

"You will have Bellatrix Lestrange out of Azkban tonight, Severus."

_Fuck, _he thought. This was no doubt a suicide mission.

"And how shall I accomplish this my Lord?" he asked.

"You will take this portkey, deep into the bowels of the prison. It will be empty for you, but also in an unnatural darkness that cannot be illuminated like any other place. It will be your task to find where they are keeping her, release her and return here immediately. I expect the best from you Severus, you will not disappoint me."

Snape became skeptical. The lunatic expected him to go..alone… to Azkaban, pass the millions of guards and dementors, march into a high guarded cell and simply retrieve Bellatrix! It was a setup. It had to be. But, what choice did he have?

"Ok, if I could.." Severus attempted to speak, but was cut off.

"You will go now." the Dark Lord interrupted.

Time stopped as he carefully reached for the portkey the Dark Wizard held out to him. It seemed as though not a single person dared to breath, all of them realizing the nature of the mission.

He made contact with the portkey, and was whisked away, the screaming silence remaining in his wake.

-

Landing in a heap, he found that the change in atmosphere was massive, it was worse then being with the Dark Lord. He could see nothing, of coarse, and hated the fact that it affected him so. Facing your fears never really seems to help you overcome them.  
"Lumos!" he says quietly, only to repress a shiver when the resulting light did nothing to ease the darkness.

Then he remembered the Dark Lord's words. This wasn't a natural dark, and Snape doubted that the cold was natural either. It seemed to seep from the very walls, most likely an effect from housing dementors for so many centuries.

He reached into his robes and found them ripped, his fingers pulling at loose threads. He realized with a horror that he had used his only portkey on Potter. So there was no way out, and he accepted this wearily.  
Taking a deep breath, he started to plan.

First question- Where the bloody hell was he supposed to go from here?

As if the fates had heard him, he saw a sliver of light coming from a crack in the ceiling about twenty feet away. If he hadn't been looking so carefully in that direction he would have missed it.  
He walked soundlessly, listening attentively for any sign of life, or movement rather, around him.

He extended his arms out in front of him and was paralyzed in fear as he felt the robe beneath his fingers. This time it was not his own.

It was a body, cold and unmoving. His heart was beating out of his chest as he contemplated the situation. This...person?... was either dead or paralyzed, and Snape couldn't help but hope for the former. Fighting in the dark was never his forte, it would bring up many nights best left forgotten.

But then, if this person was...standing up... how is it that he was dead? Could it be...

With slightly shaking fingers, Snape lifted his hand in search of a hood, but encountering a long piece of rough material. He ran his fingers across it, feeling the knot as he lowered his hand, and immediately recoiled afterwords.

Since when did Azkaban use muggle tactics to kill people? Needless to say, they had much more...interesting ways... of doing so. Snape did not want to think of any possible motives, he just needed to get the hell out of that place.

A sudden clatter nearly made him yelp, the sound continued to echo around him. This place seemed to bring out every feeling he would so easily repress under other conditions.  
He quickly maneuvered around the body, soon reaching the source of the light.

Snape saw that it had been a trap door, from the patterns in which light was being admitted. Something must have stepped on it before, causing it to sink. The fact that there was light was both good and bad.  
He reached up, but only the tips of his fingers were able to reach the door. To climb up there successfully would require sheer dumb luck.

He listened for a few seconds, before deciding it was then or never. He shoved the door open and it fell to the marble floor with a bang.

-

-

Well let's see what we have for the coming chapters…

Is Dumbledore evil or not? What will become of his relationship with Harry?

Will Snape manage to save Bellatrix? or maybe he has an entirely different plan up his sleeve…

What about Lucius Malfoy? What's his deal?

And how does Harry see these occurrences? His reckless bravery is bound to put him in a situation he has never dreamed of…

REVIEW please???

Suggestions… criticism…anything really…

Opinions very much needed.

Thanks for reading XD


End file.
